La falsedad de la vida
by dany16
Summary: pensar que tu vida es maravillosa hasta que tu pasado vuelve a ti... nesecitaras de esa persona que tanto daño hiciste asi descubriras la verdad de todo
1. Chapter 1

-bella abre la puerta sé que estas ahí- grito Alice Cullen, desde el salón del departamento que compartimos, ella es mi mejor amiga desde niñas y también la hermana melliza de mi novio Edward.

-adelántate, hoy tengo clases en la tarde-respondí ya que ambas estudiamos en la misma universidad pero diferentes carreras, ella estudia Diseño de Modas y junto a mi novio estudio medicina.

-okey… nos vemos luego Bella- se despidió saliendo del departamento dejando me sola.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación con una prueba de embarazo en mi mano y luego de hacérmela la deje en mi escritorio para esperar lo que son los cinco minutos mas largos de mi vida, en los cuales empecé a cuestionarme como una chica como yo de 20 años estudiante de medicina con mis conocimientos en la reproducción y la prevención de los bebes, puede que este embarazada.

Pasados los 5 minutos con nerviosismo me acerque a ver el resultado y como yo ya estaba casi segura por los síntomas que he estado sintiendo estos dos meses es positivo, tenia una mescla de sentimientos como miedo, alegría, dudas, tristeza, pero estaba decidida a quedarme con mi hijo, a pesar de lo que diga mi novio.

Acaricie con todo el amor que le tengo y recordé como fue concebido mi pequeño ángel.

_ Flash back_

_—Edward…_

_Estaba justo delante de ella y que sus anchos hombros _

_Bella respiró profundamente porque le faltaba el aire, pero la ajustada blusa blanca no pudo soportar la presión y dos de los botones saltaron y ahora iba a verle el sujetador…_

_—que lindo-dijo Edward- mi novia tan sexy, con medias negras y sujetador de encaje, es una distracción —dijo él, mirando descaradamente su escote—. Ahora me resultará imposible concentrarme en el aburrido libro que estaba leyendo._

_Bella se abrochó los botones a toda prisa._

_— ¿Estás bromeando?_

_—No, yo nunca bromeo sobre mis fantasías. Especialmente sobre las fantasías eróticas. _

_— ¿Estás teniendo una fantasía erótica?_

_— ¿Y te parece raro?_

_Bella supo entonces que estaba tomándole el pelo; ella no era de las que provocaban fantasías eróticas ya que ella es baja, y delgada. _

_Aunque ya tenían dos años de ser novios y hace uno ya tenían relaciones pero ella sabia que no era tan bonita como causarle fantasías a su novio que es como un dios Griego muchas veces creía que estaba con ella por que eran los mejores amigos desde niños y le daba pena, pero eso a ella no le importaba por que lo amaba demasiado pero ahora se estaba pasando._

_—No está bien reírse de la gente, Edward._

_Estaba mirándola con la admiración que los hombres reservaban para las mujeres excepcionalmente hermosas._

_Y ella no lo era. Sabía que no lo era._

_Pero la miraba como si ella fuera una modelo y su autoestima subió como la espuma. _

_—Bueno, estamos solos. ¿Cómo sugieres que pasemos el rato? O prefieres estudiar- le dio a escoger_

_Bella emitió un sonido que era una mezcla de gemido y risa histérica. Incrédula, avergonzada pero increíblemente halagada, pasó una mano por su falda._

_Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, él empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo, dejando que cayera suelto sobre sus hombros._

_—Así está mejor —sin dejar de sonreír, puso las manos de Bella sobre sus hombros y colocó las suyas en la espalda, directamente sobre su trasero._

_—Oh… —sorprendida de que se concentrara en su peor rasgo, ella tragó saliva. Pero era demasiado tarde. La exploración de las manos masculinas dejaba claro que ya conocía bien los contornos de su trasero._

_—Tienes un cuerpo fantástico —murmuró, apretándola contra su torso._

_¿Tenía un cuerpo fantástico?_

_Al entrar en contacto con la evidencia de su deseo, Bella se quedó atónita. De verdad parecía encontrarla atractiva._

_Pero cuando la besó, un beso apasionado y hambriento, fue como haber sido alcanzada por un rayo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le temblaban las rodillas… y cuando abrió la boca para llevar aire a sus pulmones, él aprovechó para hacer una íntima exploración de su boca._

_Nunca en su vida un simple beso la había hecho sentirse así y se asustó un poco cuando él metió la mano bajo su falda. El calor de sus manos, tan grandes, tan masculinas, era excitante, arrebatador. Bella sintió que la empujaba suavemente hacia la mesa, la erótica invasión de su lengua creaba un incendio que parecía concentrarse en su pelvis._

_Estaba besándola como si fueran sus últimos momentos en la tierra, como si no pudiera contenerse, y ella se dejó llevar por la descarga de adrenalina que le provocaba sentirse atractiva para un hombre así._

_Pero aunque una parte de ella estaba analizando lo que pasaba con total sorpresa, otra parte respondía con salvaje abandono; sus inseguridades e inhibiciones estaban disolviéndose por completo._

_—Creo que disfrutaremos el momento. Y besarte es el momento que más he disfrutado en mucho tiempo._

_Con una sonrisa de masculina satisfacción al ver el brillo de respuesta en sus ojos, el por fin inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios en una caricia posesiva y viril al mismo tiempo._

_A Bella se le había acelerado el pulso hasta un punto preocupante y sólo podía sentir la abrumadora respuesta de su cuerpo. Cuando el beso pasó de ser juguetón a posesivo, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un simple coqueteo o un beso de adolescente. Edward era un hombre experimentado de 21 años ya que en su vida en la secundaria era reconocido por ser mujeriego y que sabía lo que quería y tenía la confianza necesaria para tomarlo._

_—Quizá deberíamos ir más despacio —consiguió decir, sujetándose a sus hombros porque las piernas no le respondían._

_—Despacio me parece bien —murmuró él, deslizando una mano por la curva de su trasero—. Me encanta tener tiempo para saborear tu delicioso cuerpo. ¿Para qué darnos prisa?_

_—Yo no quería decir… —Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besar su garganta—. No puedo concentrarme si me hace eso._

_—Concéntrate en mí —se río él—. Pero estás temblando. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?_

_¿Nerviosa? No. Más bien aterrorizada, desesperada, loca de deseo por que aunque han tenido relaciones sexuales el siempre a sido tierno con ella ya que él le quito su virginidad y conocía su falta de experiencia y esto era tan erótico. _

_—Nunca habíamos hecho esto —le contesto._

_—Hablas mucho, amor. Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Sí o no? —le preguntó, apartando de su cara un rizo rebelde._

_Estaba dejándola elegir._

_Estaba diciéndole que si la besaba otra vez, iba a llegar hasta el final._

_—Sí—musitó—. Oh, sí, sí._

_Si esperaba que su tembloroso asentimiento fuera recibido con un beso se llevó una desilusión._

_—Si quieres ir más despacio —murmuró él—, supongo que podría tomarme el postre que he dejado en la mesa._

_Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero al levantar la mirada vio un brillo divertido en los ojos._

_—Está riéndose de mí._

_—Has sido tú quien quería ir despacio, amor._

_—Pues he cambiado de opinión._

_— ¿Entonces por qué no me dices lo que quieres?_

_—Quiero que me vuelva a besar._

_«Y que no pare»._

_— ¿De verdad? —El inclinó a un lado la cabeza, sus largas pestañas ocultaron el brillo burlón de sus ojos—. Se supone que no debes darme órdenes._

_— ¿Va a hacer que me detengan?_

_—Ah, eso no estaría mal. Podría ponerte unas esposas y atarte a mi cama hasta que me aburriese de ti._

_Su último pensamiento coherente fue: «por favor, que no se aburra»._

_Pero entonces, de repente, él la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa. Bella oyó un tintineo de copas, pero sólo cuando sintió el roce de la cremallera del pantalón en la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos, se dio cuenta de que le había levantado la falda._

_—Me encantan las medias con liguero —murmuró, sus ojos brillaban de deseo mientras observaba las tiras negras que cruzaban sus blancos muslos._

_Muslos que, definitivamente, delgados._

_La confianza de Bella murió ante el descarado escrutinio e intentó tirar de la falda para taparse._

_—Alice insiste en que me lo ponga… ¿podría dejar de mirarme de ese modo?_

_—No, no podría —contestó él, tomando sus manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello—. Respira profundamente._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque quiero que vuelvan a saltar esos botones de tu blusa y así no tendré que usar las manos. Me gusta tenerlas en tu trasero._

_Particularmente sensible sobre ese tema. Bella se puso tensa… para relajarse otra vez al darse cuenta de cuánto disfrutaba él de esa parte concreta de su anatomía._

_— ¿Te gusta mi trasero?_

_—Mucho. ¿Cuál es tu secreto… el ejercicio? —Preguntó él, empujándola hacia su poderosa erección—. ¿Qué haces para tenerlo tan bonito?_

_—He comido demasiadas galletas —murmuró Bella._

_Y el soltó una carcajada._

_La quemazón que sentía en la pelvis se hacía insoportable y se apretó contra él con un gemido de deseo. Desesperada por aliviar ese calor, clavó las uñas en sus hombros._

_—Por favor… oh, por favor._

_—Encantado —con unos ojos que eran ranuras que echaban fuego, la mandíbula apretada y un oscuro rubor cubriendo sus pómulos, la tumbó sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, flexionando sus poderosos hombros para protegerla de su peso._

_Sintiendo como si la hubiesen lanzado a una hoguera, Bella dejó escapar un gemido que él ahogó con un beso lento y puramente erótico._

_Cuando entró en ella, con una decidida embestida, solo existía un placer prohibido que la llevaba a un mundo desconocido para ella. Movió las caderas hacia delante, sin saber muy bien qué quería, esperando que él hiciera algo…_

_El la miró, durante unos segundos y después volvió a empujar, esa vez más despacio, mirándola a los ojos mientras la introducía en una intimidad nueva para ella._

_Bella no se reconocía a sí misma, su cuerpo se hallaba a merced del placer y de la indudable experiencia._

_Sus movimientos le producían sensaciones inéditas, tensiones que no había experimentado nunca… hasta que sintió como si un montón de estrellas explotaran dentro de su cabeza. Empezó a gritar, pero él se tragó sus gritos con un beso apasionado y luego se dejó ir, cayendo sobre ella con un gruñido de triunfo._

_The end flash back_

De ese día ya han pasada tres meses y por como estaba la situación nos olvidamos de tomar las precauciones necesarias, espero que él te ame tanto como yo ya te estoy queriendo.- dijo bella acariciando su vientre

* * *

><p>-¿Donde esta bella? – pregunto Edward a su hermana en la cafetería de la Universidad- no la he visto en ninguna de las clase.<p>

-como así, si me dijo que no tenia ninguna en la mañana- respondió Alice.

-Bella a estado actuando raro estos meses- dijo Rosalie Cullen, escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos menores, se sentó junto a ellos, pero maliciosamente dijo tal vez ya te cambio hermanito- ya que nunca le ha caído bien Bella porque piensa que se hace la mosquita muerta y solo es una caza fortunas ya que ellos son de dinero y se aprovecha de su amistad con Alice y de Edward

- no digas tonterías Rose, Bella ama a Edward- defendió Alice

-entonces porque te mintió de sus clases y últimamente ya no sale contigo quedándose en el departamento- dijo con maquinación- aunque eso es lo mejor ya no la encuentro muy seguido pegada a ustedes

- no seas así, Rose- dijo Edward.

-porque para salir de dudas, mejor ve al departamento a ver con quien esta- lo reto Rose.

- no tengo por que hacer eso yo confió en Bella- dijo serio

-en cambio yo no por que se de clase de mujer es esa, mira como fue su madre una prostituta y su padre el cornudo del pueblo- dijo Rose- de seguro que ahora esta con otro y si te mete el cuerno capas y la perdonas como su padre o te miente y te dice que esta embarazada para que no la dejes ya sabes como nosotros tenemos la herencia de nuestros abuelos y el dinero de papa y mama nunca querrá que la dejes eres lo seguro de su vida ahora que sus padres murieron y la dejaron en la calle.

- deja de decir esas cosas de Bella- dijo Alice- ella nos quiere y no es una caza fortunas.

-entonces vamos a ver que esta haciendo su santa Isabella, para que me tapes la boca- dijo Rose

-Esta bien vamos- dijo pensativo Edward ya que últimamente Bella siempre quería estar en su departamento y ya no se quedaba con el a pasar las noches con el.

Rose los miro levantarse con extraño brillo en su mirada y disimuladamente, envió un mensaje de su móvil para luego seguir a sus hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de una parada en el baño, por las nauseas me dirigí a la cocina para, tomar una tasa de te con galletas saladas, sabia que ese era el mejor remedio para mis nauseas, cuando esta terminando de asear la cocina escuche sonar el timbre, fui a abrir algo extrañada por no saber quien era ya que Edward y Alice son los únicos que van allí y ellos tienen cada uno copias de las llaves.

Me sorprendí de ver a Mike _Newton ya que aunque estabas en dos clases casi no he hablado con el._

_-Hola Isabella- dijo Mike_

_-hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunte, sin la intención de dejarlo pasar_

_-me preocupo que no hayas asistido a clases y vine a ver como estabas- respondió con una gran sonrisa, eso me desubico ya que ni siquiera somos amigos._

_-mmm, estoy bien gracias por venir – dije por educación y estaba a punto de pedir que se vaya cuando sentí unas nauseas horribles que me hicieron correr al baño._

_Me sentí débil luego de vomitar, me levante con las piernas temblándome necesitaba llegar a mi cama para descansar un poco, pero mire incrédula cuando ingrese a mi habitación y vi a Mike sin su camiseta, él se acercó a mi y ahí tuve miedo de lo que me pueda hacer, pero como no tenia fuerzas no pude sepáralo de mi._

_Edward miraba la escena con coraje y decepción ver a Bella su novia en brazos de Mike Newton el cual estaba semidesnudo y lo que mas le dolió fue el haber dudado de su hermana Rosalie._

_-ahí esta su querida Bella- hablo Rosalie lo que provoco que Mike suelte a Bella y Rose la mira con superioridad y odio._

_- no puedo creerlo Isabella, yo que te defendía de Rose- dijo una muy enojada Alice._

_-esto no es lo que parece- dijo Bella muy angustiada y preocupada por que casi no tenia fuerzas._

_-esto es el colmo Isabella, te encontramos en tu habitación con tu amante semidesnudo y lo niegas- grito Rosalie._

_Edward veía a bella con un gran odio en su mirada y ordeno – Newton sal en este momento del departamento y llévate a esa mujer._

_Mike no lo pensó dos veces y salió del lugar rápidamente sin importarle que dejara a bella en una situación muy difícil._

_-Edward, hablemos por favor las cosas no son como tu te las estas imaginando- dijo Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Isabella, tienes 24 horas para que recojas tus cosas y te vayas del departamento-dijo Alice_

_-Alice, no me puedes sacar del departamento, no tengo a donde ir- suplico Bella._

_-eso a nosotros no nos importa- respondió Rosalie- como ati no te importo engañar a Edward y aprovecharte de la amistad de Alice._

_-Edward Alice, escúchenme ustedes me conocen, saben como soy- dijo Bella._

_-ya te dijo Rose el tiempo que tienes, para irte de este departamento- dijo Edward- mañana ya no te quiero ver aquí y tampoco me busques a mi o a Alice._

_Y dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando a las chicas solas._

_-Vamos Alice esta noche duermes en mi departamento- dijo Rosalie saliendo junto con Alice._

_Bella no sabia que mismo sucedió fue algo tan irreal ya que luego que Rosalie, Alice y Edward se fueran ella se desmayo y así la encontró Edward tirada en el piso desmayada._

_Edward al ver a bella desmayada rápidamente la coloca en la cama y fue a buscar alcohol para desertarla, lo que funciono._

_Bella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró con un Edward preocupado a lo que ella le sonrió pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa y solo obtuvo una mirada de repulsión o asco y eso dio pie para que recuerde lo que sucedió._

_-¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward.-necesitas algo._

_-agua por favor- le pidió._

_Él se fue a buscar el vaso de agua para ella y le entrego y cuando sus dedos se rozaron el soltó el vaso como si le quemara._

_-¿Por qué te desmayaste?- pregunto._

_-no desayune- contesto Bella._

_-claro por estar con Newton- dijo Edward._

_Bella quiso contestarle, pero unas horribles nauseas la hicieron correr al baño dejando a un Edward con sospecha de algo._

_Al salisteis del baño bella no encontró a Edward y pensó que a se fue, pero el entro a la habitación con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua._

_-Tómatelas, te harán sentir mejor- le ordeno._

_-Gracias, pero no puedo tomármelas, sin la prescripción medica- mintió._

_-Bella, somos estudiantes de medicina y sabemos lo que te puede ayudar para tu malestar- _

_Bella lo miro sin saber que decirle y opto por decirle la verdad._

_-Edward, no puedo tomar ningún medicamento- dijo mirándolo- Estoy… embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo._

_Edward estaba conmocionado, pero luego recordó las palabras de Rosalie de que Bella lo quería atrapar con un hijo y también recordó que la vi con Newton. _

_-no mientas Bella, siempre nos protegíamos al tener relaciones- dijo Edward._

_-Edward recuerda que una vez lo hicimos sin protección- respondió Bella esperando que él lo recuerde._

_-no lo recuerdo, yo siempre me protejo- contesto frio.- tal vez ese niño sea de Newton._

_-no yo ni siquiera le hablo en la Universidad y te consta Edward- le dijo desesperada._

_-claro esa era tu fachada, el de representar una pobre chica huérfana, tímida, sincera y una novia fiel, pero querida hoy se te cayo la imagen cuando no contaste con que te llegaríamos antes.- dijo con resentimiento por dejarse llevar.- por cierto no vayas a buscar ayuda donde mis padres ya que ellos ya están siendo informado de ti por Alice y Rosalie._

_-pero Edward yo no he hecho nada malo y si me dejas explicarte las cosa como sucedieron- pidió Bella._

_-no querida, no hay nada que me expliques de lo que vi hoy y lo del bebe que estas esperando me das las pruebas de ADN cuando nazca y si resulta que yo soy su padre voy a luchar por la custodia del bebe- dijo _

_-no me puedes quitar a mi hijo- exclamo ella con una tigresa._

_- yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca con alguien como tu- dijo con rencor- pero tengo que saber si en realidad es mio, así que te quedas en este departamento hasta que nazca y yo me mudo aquí y Alice se va a ir al mio._

_Eso fue lo ultimo que hablo Edward con Bella, ya que a pesar de vivir juntos, él nunca contestaba las conversaciones que Bella trataba de hacer con el cuando estaba en el departamento ya que casi siempre llegaba muy tarde y nunca le acompañaba a las revisiones del bebe._

_También tuvo que aguantar a Rosalie y Alice que la insultaban cada vez que se pasaban por el departamento y cuando la veían en la Universidad; también tuvo que soportar a Esme que le hablo por teléfono para tratarla mal, por haber engañado a Edward._

_Bella ya contaba con seis meses de embarazo y se dirigía a la universidad sola luego de la revisión que tuvo ya que como siempre fue muy tímida no tenia amigos, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ver a Alice, Rosalie junto a Edward y una pelirroja en el campus de la Universidad muy alegres, pero lo que destrozo el corazón de Bella fue ver como Edward besaba a la pelirroja en los labios y Bella sin aguantarse se acercó a ellos._

_-Hola Bellita- dijo Rosalie burlona al verla llegar junto a ellos.- te presento a Tanya la novia de Edward._

_Bella no pensó en nada solo le dio una fuerte bofetada a Edward y llorando le dijo- ¿Por qué Edward, me haces esto?-_

_-hey loca, como te atreves a golpear a Eddy- dijo Tanya_

_-por esta no me quisiste acompañar a la revisión de nuestro bebe- reclamo Bella._

_-en primera nunca me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, Isabella por que a la próxima te devuelvo el golpe- dijo Edward frio, lo que estremeció a Bella-y en segunda no me interesa lo que fuiste a hacer hoy yo solo quiero que ese nazca ya para demostrar que no es mi hijo y que te desaparezcas de mi vida._

_- así que zorrita, vete – dijo Alice._

_Bella se fue al departamento totalmente destrozada por las palabras de Edward, pero pensó que cuando él bebe nazca todo iba a cambiar y ella demostraría que nunca se acostó con Mike, el cual por cierto no volvió nunca a la universidad._

_Y paso el tiempo y solo faltaban dos semanas para que Bella tengo a su hijo, pero ya no quedaba de la Bella feliz solo quedaba una Bella triste ya que Edward sin importarle que ella este en el departamento llevaba a Tanya y tenia relaciones con ella, Bella quiso salir de ahí cuando sucedió pero ella no contaba con nada de dinero para buscar otro lugar para ella y su bebe y tampoco quería estar sola cuando su bebe nazca._

_Pero eso mismo sucedió cuando Bella entro en trabajo de parto estaba sola ya que Edward salió de viajo con Tanya a visitar a Esme y Carslie._

_Le toco llamar a un taxi para que la lleven al hospital, en el cual luego de 10 horas nació su pequeño Antoni y Edward llego luego de dos días y solo para hacerla firmar un documento para que se realicen las pruebas de ADN que ella firmo rápidamente, luego le dieron el alta el la llevo al departamento en el cual su hijo no tenia ni una cuna ni nada solo cosas básicas que ella fue comprando._

_Luego de dos semanas el resultado de ADN estaban en las manos de Edward y él fue a ver al bebe cuando los leyó._

_-tengo en mi poder los resultados del ADN-dijo Edward cuando ingreso a la habitación de Bella- es positivo_

_Pero Bella no dijo nada ya que ella sabia cuales eran los resultados y solo lo quedo viendo ya que no se veía para nada feliz por el resultado._

_Edward se acercó a ella y la toma con fuerza de su brazo, provocándole un gemido de dolor- No sé que hiciste para que los resultados salgan positivos ya que estoy seguro que este niño no es mio- dijo viendo al bebe en la cama rodeado de almohadas para que no se caiga y el veía un niño rubio y sus rasgos no estaba definidos pero por ese cabello rubio el creía que era de Mike Newton._

_Bella soportaba el dolor, sin derramar lagrimas y Edward presiona mas- Pero mi padre ya vio los resultados y me obliga a que responda, él quiere que me case contigo y le de mi apellido a ese niño o si no me va a seguir apoyando económicamente hasta que termine la carrera- dijo Edward-pero yo no lo voy hacer ninguna de las dos cosas que me ordeno mi padre._

_Bella se atrevió a preguntar-¿vas a dejar de estudiar?-_

_-no querida, lo que vamos a hacer es decirle a mi padre que nos casamos y que tu bastardito tiene mi apellido-ordeno._

_- no se lo va a creer- dijo Bella mirándolo con rabia por como le dijo al bebe_

_-si se la va a creer ya que mis padres no vienen mucho y a nosotros todavía nos falta, para culminar la carrera- respondió.- y vamos a quedarnos a vivir aquí cando la terminemos _

_- y yo que saco, con mentirles- pregunto Bella._

_-ya sacaste tu verdadera cara- dijo soltándola y mirando con asco-¿Qué quieres?, no te basta que mi padre te siga pagando la carrera._

_-quiero que me pases una mensualidad y un auto- dijo Bella._

_-te vendes muy barata, querida- respondió- peo si ese es tu precio estoy de acuerdo._

_Y con eso estaba por salir de la habitación, pero se volvió y le dijo- mi padre quiere que venda este departamento compre una casa, ya te aviso cuando nos cambiemos y por cierto calla a ese mocoso que hoy viene Tanya._

_Bella fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro y regreso a ver a su bebe y dijo en voz baja- mi amor, terminare mi carrera y nos iremos juntos de aquí._

_Edward tenia una relación de un año con Tanya cuando ella le comunico que estaba embarazada y él se fue a vivir con ella para cuidarla, la cual dejo sus estudios ya que nunca le importaban y ya tenia su vida asegurada con Edward, pero de todas formas no dejo a bella tranquila siempre iba a martirizarla y hasta golpearla por el llanto de Antoni._

_Cuando Bella cumplió los 23 años se graduó como doctora al igual que Edward y Antoni casi contaba con sus tres añitos y era una copia exacta de Edward ya que se le cambio su color de cabello y ahora lo tenia igual que su padre, pero Edward nunca lo veía cuando iba a casa ya que Antoni le tenia miedo._

_Bella ingreso a Antoni en una guardería cuando le dieron un trabajo en el hospital, pero ese trabajo solo le duro unos tres meses ya que Edward no le permitió que trabaje e invento una serie de mentiras para que despidan a Bella y no la contraten en ningún lugar._

_Cuando Antoni cumplió cinco añitos bella le quiso hacer una fiesta y hablo con Edward para que asista._

_-Edward, podrás asistir el sábado ala fiesta de Antoni, es por su cumpleaños- le pidió Bella._

_-Isabella, no deberías gastar en tonterías como una fiesta para ese niño el dinero que te doy para el mantenimiento de la casa- dijo enojado Edward- así que cancela esa fiesta_

_-pero, es el cumpleaños de Antoni, por favor todos sus amiguitos han tenido fiestas y el nunca a tenido una- dijo Bella._

_-que me estas llevando la contraria, Isabella ya te dije que no hay fiesta- dijo dándole un golpe en su rostro- no me desafíes Isabella o ya veras lo que le va a pasar a tu mocoso._

_Dijo saliendo de la cas dando un fuerte portazo, señal para que Antoni pueda salir de su habitación para ir a ver a su mami._

_-mami, estas bien- `pregunto con su vocecita mi príncipe_

_-si mi amor- lo tranquilice, dándole un abrazo._

_-mami, por que papi no me quiere y te golpea- pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-no lo se mi amor._

_- mami vámonos de aquí, para que no te vuelva a lastimar- pidió mi niño y que mas yo no quisiera pero no podía arriesgarme a que me quiten a mi hijo ya que Edward con eso me amenazo cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones de huir de esa casa y me limita el dinero._

_-no amor lo único que tu tienes que hacer cada vez que el venga es encerrarte en tu habitación sin importar lo que escuches hasta que te vaya a buscar, me comprendes amor- rogo que su hijo le haga caso por que cada vez Edward llegaba mas alterado y no sabia la razón._

_Hoy luego de estar en la cas con Bella, no me quise ir a la casa que comparta con Tanya ya que andaba histérica organizando el cumpleaños de nuestra hija Elizabeth y casualidad era el sábado el mismo día que el del hijo de Bella, por o que me fui a casa de mi hermanita Alice a pasar la tarde._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño hombrecito cumple 10 añitos y estoy haciéndole una torta de cumpleaños para cuando llegue de su entrenamiento de Futbol ya que Edward nunca me permitió celebrarle una fiesta, escuche la puerta abrirse y sabia que era mi Antoni pero me sorprendió que no me venga a saludar y subiera directamente a su habitación así que subí detrás de el con la torta, pero lo encontré llorando._

_-¿Qué te paso amor?- pregunte._

_Él no me contesto solo me abrazo- ya se mami por que ese señor no nos quiere- dijo._

_- De que señor estas hablando amor- pregunte._

_-Edward- dijo._

_-que sucedió amor- pregunte nuevamente._

_-sabias que tiene otra familia- me pregunto- tiene una esposa y una hija que salen a pasear y celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija._

_Sabía que Edward se había casado con Tanya pero no tenia ni idea que tenían una hija pero lo que mas me dolió es ver a mi niño sufrir por esas personas._

_-amor sabia que estaba casado pero no que tenia una hija yo te he contado todo mi amor nunca te ocultaría algo así- dijo Bella_

_- discúlpame, mami sé que tu siempre me cuentas la verdad- respondió Antoni_

_-si amor y solo te pido un mes mas para salir de aquí, te prometí que vamos a irnos de este lugar y lo voy a cumplir- aseguro Bella- y como te enteraste de que tenia una hija._

_-los vi en el centro comercial ya que el entrenador con los chicos del equipo me llevaron a celebrar mi cumpleaños y ahí estaban ellos en una parte del local de comidas rápidas celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija, cumplía siete años- respondió._

_-que sentiste amor al verlos- pregunte_

_- sinceramente no tenia celos ni nada similar ya que yo no considero como mi padre a ese señor al igual que él no me considera su hijo- respondió con calma mi niño y me sorprendía la madures de mi pequeño para la situación- pero si me dio coraje que él se divierta con su familia y a nosotros nos tenga aquí encerrados bajo amenazas._

_Me dolía escuchar a mi hijo ya que cuando tenía 5 añitos escucho a Edward cuando me gritaba y desde ese día le tuve que contar todo a mi hijo ya que es muy inteligente y se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en esta casa._

_Con mi niño comimos su torta y le di mi regalo aunque seamos solo los dos con el amor y el cariño ninguno sentía la soledad que me atacaba cuando estaba embarazada y por eso aunque Edward me cerro las puertas en los hospitales, conseguí ganar dinero desde casa con el internet pude publicar un libro que me daba buenos ingresos que iban directamente en una cuenta que Edward no tenia conocimiento y solo me faltaban los pasaportes para salir del país con mi hijo y no volver a ver nunca a Edward y su familia y que ellos también han sido crueles con mi hijo a pesar de que creen que Edward y yo estamos casados cada vez que ellos vienen trato de que mi niño no este en casa y cuando vamos a visitarlos tengo que aguantar los malos tratos de Alice Rosalie Esme y la presencia de Tanya, pero eso ya no me importaba solo faltaba un mes para irme con mi hijo._

_Edward ingreso en la casa de Bella furioso y borracho ya que el día anterior era el cumpleaños de Elizabeth pero su hija no los disfruto por que el local que habían elegido para celebrarlo se lleno de otros niños celebrando el cumpleaños de un niño llamado Antoni y estos ocuparon la mitad del local y su hija se puso a llorar por eso y tubo que soportar Tanya gritándole y reclamándole ya que ella aseguraba que Bella envió a su hijo a fastidiarle la fiesta a su hija._

_-En donde estaba t mocoso ayer en la tarde Isabella- pregunto._

_Bella miro a Edward y estaba furioso y agradeció que Antonio estuviera en su entrenamiento con un suspiro le dijo- sus amigos lo llevaron a celebrar su cumpleaños- estaba segura que si Antoni sabia que su padre estaba en el lugar Edward también sabría que Antoni estaba allí a pesar de que no lo reconociera._

_Agarrándole de los cabellos- entonces es verdad enviaste a tu bastardo para que le dañara la fiesta a mi hija- le dijo arrastrándola a la habitación de Bella._

_-eso no es verdad, Antoni y yo desconocíamos que tenias una hija solo sabíamos que estabas casado con Tanya- respondió Bella._

_- no me mientas estúpida- grito dándole golpes en su cuerpo haciendo que el vestido que estaba vistiendo se rompiera y que Bella quedara solo mostrando sus bragas ya que estaba sin brasier y eso éxito mucho a Edward._

_Bella se asusto cuando miro el brillo de deseo en los ojos de Edward ya que aunque él siempre iba a su cas nunca en eso años volvieron a tener relaciones, pero Bella estaba sin fuerzas por la paliza que le dio Edward._

_Edward la forzó y abuso de ella hasta que se quedo dormido y Bella pudo meterse en el Baño para arreglarse para no asustar a su hijo, pero cuando regreso a la habitación Edward estaba despierto y furioso ya que no la encontró en la cama y de nuevo la empezó a golpear._

_Antoni llegaba de su entrenamiento y escucho los gritos de su madre y subió a la habitación y sin pensarlo se fue sobre Edward para defender a su madre._

_Edward golpeo Antonio y quiso darle un patada cuando estaba en el piso pero Bella se interpuso- por favor a mi hijo no, solo es un niño- imploro Bella y luego se desmayo._

_A Edward se le quito la borrachera a ver a Bella desmayado y al niño en el piso llorando sobre el pecho de su madre rogándole que despierte, trato de acercarse a Bella, pero el niño no lo dejo y salió de la habitación._

_Antoni levanto como pudo a su madre y la coloco en la cama, quería llamar a Ángela su vecina pero sabia que Edward todavía estaba en la casa y no quería meter en problemas a su madre así que fue al baño por el botiquín y empezó a curarla y limpiarle la sangre._

_Edward veía desde la puerta la espalda del niño y que seguro estaba curando a su madre y sintió algo en su pecho pero lo ignoro, ya que sonó su teléfono era Tanya y contesto._

_-Edward ¿en donde estas?- pregunto._

_-en casa de Isabella- respondió._

_-espero que le hayas dado su merecido por arruinar la fiesta de Elizabeth- dijo con arrogancia- bueno eso no me interesa, te llame para decirte que Elizabeth esta enferma me la traje al hospital y tienen que operarla y sacarle el apéndice, tienes que venir- ordeno colgándole el teléfono._

_Antoni escucho toda la conversación sin regresar a verlo._

_-Me tengo que ir- le aviso- dile cuando despierte que tenemos que hablar_

_-si señor- respondió_

_Edward miro a Bella tendida en la cama y se preocupo pero sonó de nuevo su celular y mejor salió de la casa._

_Bella poco a poco fue despertando y lo que encontró la entristeció su hijo estaba acostado su lado con lagrimas en sus ojos y con el labio roto y su mejilla morada._

_-Mami por fin despertaste- dijo feliz._

_-si amor, perdón por no poder defenderte cuando te golpeo- dijo Bella._

_-no mami no fue tu culpa-respondió- ma escuche que su hija esta enferma y estoy seguro que no ha de venir en unos días es perfecto para poder irnos._

_-si amor nos vamos en este momento- respondió Bella levantándose sin importarle el dolor ya que Edward se porto como una bestia con ella cuando tuvo sexo con ella no le tuvo contemplación._

_-ve a tu habitación y recoge lo que mas te importe – le dijo – hasta que me de un baño._

_Luego de meter sus cosa en el coche y la oscuridad de su lado, Bella y Antoni salieron de esa casa que fue un infierno para ellos para empezar una nueva vida._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-James- llamo Edward con urgencia, al ver salir de la habitación a su colega y amigo el cual esta tratando a su pequeña Elizabeth- ¿como se encuentra?

James **Witherdale **un medico un par de años mayor que Edward, rubio, ojos azules y muy bien parecido, fue directo como siempre – Edward, Elizabeth no esta respondiendo a la quimioterapia, lo mejor seria realizar la operación de medula lo mas pronto posible

-si lo se James pero nadie en mi familia y Tanya ni yo somos compatibles con la niña.

James se lo quedo viendo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de un gran medico como lo es Edward pero tal vez sea la preocupación y no sabia como decirle lo que él había llegado a concluir de la niña.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo y tu esposa en mi consultorio te parece en 30 minutos- pregunto james

Algo confundido Edward acepto ya que la noche anterior le toco a el quedarse con la niña en el hospital y Tanya fue a descansar en la casa para regresar temprano pero ya eran las 9 de la mañana y no llegaba aunque pensándolo bien ella casi nunca pasaba en el hospital, por lo que la llamo, primero a la casa como no le contesto la llamo al móvil.

-Tanya, ya vienes- pregunte

-si mi Eddy ya estoy por llegar en unos 10 minutos, el doctor Witherdale ya realizo la revisión a Eli- pregunto

- si ya paso – iba a decirle que el doctor quería hablar con los dos pero al ver llegar a sus padres con sus hermanas y respectivos esposos solo le dijo – apresúrate.

Luego de los respectivos saludos con su familia.

-Hijo como sigue la pequeña- pregunto mi madre ella no ha cambiado nada solo una que otra arruga en su bello rostro en forma de corazón.

-la quimioterapia no esta funcionando- respondió Edward- se tiene que encontrar un donante rápido o si no- su voz se fue quebrando

Esme, Alice y Rosalie sollozaron.

-hijo vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible para encontrar un donador- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias papa, pero ahora estoy esperando a tanya James necesita hablar con nosotros.

-¿podemos estar presentes en la conversación?- pregunto Alice

-si, no creo que exista ningún problema ya que todos queremos saber de la salud de mi sobrina verdad Edward- exclamo Rosalie

Edward sabia que sus hermanas adoraban a su hija por lo que no puso ninguna objeción de que vayan con el y Tanya a hablar con el doctor, sus padres con sus hermanas ingresaron a ver a mi niña y me quede con mis cuñados.

-Eddy- me llamo mí cuñado Emmet, su pelo es oscuro, sus ojos pueden variar de negro a dorado. Es alto, grande y con una fuerza sobrenatural, es increíblemente pálido, es fuerte, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas, es propietario de un taller de autos. Es una persona muy graciosa, ya que siempre se ríe cuando no es el mejor momento. Es indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón, le encantan los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes, él se caso hace como tres años con Rosalie y ahora están planeando tener un hijo.

-Emmet, ya te he dicho que no me llames Eddy- respondí

-Que te acordarse de tu querida Tanya- dijo Burlón Emmet

-no me la recuerda, es que nunca me gusto que me llamen así- respondió Edward

-pero si Tanya siempre te llama así- pregunto con un diversión Emmet

-Ya Emmet, no molestas a Edward con ese tema- dijo con calma Jasper el esposo de mi hermanita Alice, ellos se casaron hace un año ya que esperaron que se resuelva el divorcio de Jasper con una tal María. – no es el momento ni el lugar.

Jasper es alto, con cabello color miel, tiene una cara pálida y ojos dorados que cambian a negros cuando esta enojado, es musculoso pero no tanto como Emmet, y de gran belleza. Jasper puede parecer frío y calculador debido a su analítica mentalidad. Sin embargo, su relación con Alice muestra su lado más cálido y cariñoso, y es incluso muy pasional, exclusivamente con ella. Es bastante protector con Alice, y jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo. También muy carismático e intuitivo lo que ayuda en su trabajo como psiquiatra.

Mis hermanas encontraron dos grandes hombres con quienes compartir sus vidas al igual que yo con Tanya, por suerte e pude librar de Isabella.

-ya parde amargados- respondió Emmet

-Amor como esta mi pequeña- pregunto Tanya al llegar y en ese momento también salieron Esme, **Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie**

Rosalie, Alice se llevan muy bien con Tanya, mis padres en cambio no le tienen mucho cariño la tratan con educación pero no con el cariño que trataban a Isabella, por lo que siempre Edward tiene peleas con Tanya por esa razón.

Esme y Carlisle creen que Tanya es una hipócrita e interesada pero deja a criterio de su hijo su matrimonio con esa mujer ya que Edward les conto que Bella lo abandono hace 5 años y se fue con el padre del niño y había dejado una carta diciéndoles que el ADN del niño era falso; les dolió que ella se fuera por que a pesar de todo y como la habían tratado últimamente ellos la querían como una hija mas y se apenaban de muchas cosas que pesaban en su conciencia.

Luego de saludarse educadamente Tanya ingreso a ver a su hija y no estuvo ni 5 minutos y salió.

-síganme- dijo Carlisle serio ya que Tanya se estaba quejando y quería irse.

Todos lo siguieron ya que el conoce el despacho del Doctor y Tanya los siguió aunque sin saber a donde iban.

James estaba revisando unos estudios cuando escucho unos golpes en su despacho y con claro adelante se abrió para dar paso a todos los Cullen con sus respectivos esposos y esposa.

Tanya que estaba junto a Edward los cuales estaban detrás de Carlisle y Esme, entraron segundos y luego los demás, se puso pálida al ver quien estaba poniéndose de pie para saludar a los recién llegados.

James también la vio y por lo que no pudo controlarse, cerró los ojos y maldijo su suerte ya que con verla ahí sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Todos a excepción de Tanya miraron con asombro al doctor por su reacción

-James- llamo Edward a su amigo y colega.

- un minuto- respondió James

Tanya que quiso aprovechar ese minuto trato de salir del despacho pero Emmet estaba apoyado en la puerta no le facilito las cosas.

- quítate- ordeno Tanya.

-estamos aquí para ver como se soluciona la salud de tu hija y te quieres ir – dijo enojado Emmet por la actitud de Tanya, lo que llamo la atención de los Cullen y de James.

-Tanya que te pasa venimos a hablar con James ya que la quimio no esta funcionando con Elizabeth y tu ya te quieres ir- dijo enojado Edward con su esposa, para luego tomarla del brazo y pararse delante de James.

-Perdón, James te presento a mi esposa Tanya Cullen- presento Edward

- Nunca te voy a perdonar esto y desde ahora te lo digo delante de todos los que son tu familia voy a luchar por ella no solo contra su enfermedad, también por su custodia- dijo James serio fulminando a Tanya con su mirada

Nadie entendía nada, solo Tanya que no sabia como salirse de ese problema conoce a James sabe que puede cumplir lo que dijo ya que su familia tiene mucho dinero y poder, por lo que se desespero y dijo sin pensar

-para que la quieres si estas casado y esperando un hijo- Tanya exclamo

- eres despreciable te pregunte si estabas embarazada cuando terminaste conmigo, pero me diste una prueba de embarazo casera negativa y creí en ti, sabias que si me enteraba del bebe te iba a pedir que te cases conmigo en ese tiempo te amaba y era un ciego respecto a ti-dijo mirándola con asco.

-fue tu culpa, nunca me dijiste tu verdadero apellido, pensé que eras un don nadie- grito furiosa.

-por esa razón, le dijiste a Cullen que mi hija es suya por Dios Tanya como fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan espantoso- reclamo James, logrando que todos en la habitación se dieran cuenta de la situación

Edward sintió que su mundo perfecto se le derrumbaba ya que su niña su hija que esta enferma, que el a cuidado y amado, resulta que no es suya y su esposa le mintió y engaño.

Rosalie y Alice estaban furiosas con la zorra de su cuñada.

-James, nos puedes explicar que sucede- pregunto con calma Carlisle.

-no la deje salir-pidió James a Emmet el cual asintió- en primer lugar me disculpo no quería que as cosas se dieran así pero al verla aquí perdí el control y o me pude controlar, también Edward te pedí que vengas solo con tu esposa y veo que esta toda tu familia ya que el tema es bastante delicado y en ti queda si quieres que ellos sigan aquí o su retiren.-todos miraron a Edward el cual estaba pálido y tenso.

- que se queden – dijo

- bueno, mi ultimo año de secundaria yo vivía solo, ya que los años anteriores por negocios mis padres viajaban siempre y yo iba con ellos pero el ultimo año ellos hablaron conmigo y me propusieron que en vez de tener profesores particulares ingrese en un colegio para que disfrute la compañía de chicos de mi edad yo acepte ya que se me hizo divertido ya que por seguridad no dimos mi verdadero apellido ya que mis padres tenían mucho dinero y ahí conocí a Tanya, ella estaba en un año inferior nos hicimos novios yo culmine mis estudios e iba a ingresar a la universidad, pero mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo y yo caí en depresión me aleje de todo y todos, pero un día conocí en una playa a un ángel, bueno no un ángel sino a una chica – dijo con un brillo y una sonrisa sincera al recordarla- que me encontró llorando, a pesar de que estaba solo se me acerco sin miedo alguno y se sentó a mi lado si decir nada luego de unos días e traía nos encontrábamos casi todos los días me traía dulces o chocolates solo era una hora de vernos sin deciros nada al mes ella me pregunto mi nombre yo la ignore pero ella siendo tan testaruda no se quedo callada hasta que me saco mi nombre y sin darme cuenta le dije mi verdadero apellido y yo pensé que ella se iba a comportar como todos los que saben que soy rico pero ella no cambio la forma de tratarme.

Luego hablamos del clima de su colegio y un día le conté de mis padres, me dijo que no tenia el derecho de estar sin hacer nada y que mis padres deben estar muy decepcionados de tener un hijo que no sabe enfrentarse a las circunstancias de la vida, me enoje y le grite cosas muy feas pero ella lo único que hizo fue darme un abrazo y llore pero escuchaba sus palabras que mis padres tenían que ver al chico cariñoso y fuerte que ellos criaron y que tenia que seguir mi vida y no estancarme, por lo que decidí seguir medicina y ser medico, ingresamos con Tanya en la universidad ella perdió el primer semestre así que nos fuimos separando poco a poco, luego terminamos y no volví a saber de ella solo que abandono la universidad.

-eso explica como se conocieron pero no nos dic por que usted afirma que mi sobrina es su hija- dijo Rosalie tratando de defender a su amiga a pesar de todo

-no tiene razón, pero la primera vez que la atendí lo hice sin sospechar nada ya que nunca pude encontrarme con Tanya y aunque me hubiese encontrado con ella no pude sospechar nada pero cuando Edward se hizo los exámenes para ver si su medula es compatible con la niña, no se si fue un error cuando llenaste el formulario de pedida a los estudios pero también se solicito un ADN- dijo James sacando una carpeta de un cajón de su escritorio- me llegaron ayer, no sabia que eran y pensé que se trataba de algo relacionado con la niña .

Se los paso a Edward el cual abrió el sobre y quedo más pálido de lo que ya estaba, ya que aunque Tanya no acepto ni negó la paternidad a James tenía la duda pero con los exámenes en mano ya no tenia duda alguna de que Elizabeth no es su hija.

-como sabias que era tuya- pregunto Edward.

-hable con ella y le pregunte el nombre de su madre, también en su brazo tiene un lunar con una forma de luna-dijo James, quitándose la camisa mostrando el mismo lunar que posee Elizabeth.

-pero eso no confirma que es su hija – dijo Jasper ya que recordó que él quiere la custodia de la niña

-no, tiene razón por eso necesito que ustedes autoricen un examen de ADN, conmigo y la niña, para salir de dudas ya que de esa forma es mas rápido que de la vía judicial – dijo serio, sacando una hoja con la autorización dándole a Edward, ya que si es suya y esta seguro que es su hija va a luchar por ella a pesar de que tal vez pierda a su esposa pero no quiere dejarla junto a Tanya – me hice los exámenes para ver si soy compatible con ella para la donación de la medula.

-te doy la autorización para el ADN- dijo Edward- pero quiero que comprendas que la niña tiene 12 años y siempre a vivido con nosotros va a ser una gran dolor para ella decirle quien es su padre biológico.

-tampoco soy un monstro que va alejarla de todo lo que a conocido y quiere, solo quiero alejarla de Tanya- respondió serio- no se si han hablado con ella acerca de los concejos de su madre, le aconseja que haga dieta por que esta muy gorda, por el amor de Dios solo es una niña de 12 años y la presiona para que baje de peso, esa es la razón que su cuerpo no tiene defensas y la enfermedad a avanzado rápidamente.

Todos miraban incrédulos a Tanya.

-Como puedes ser tan cruel con tu propia hija- reclamo Esme muy enfadada.

Tanya mejor se quedo callada, solo pensaba como hacer que Edward no la deje.

-Para cuando estarán los resultados de los exámenes de compatibilidad- pregunto Carlisle.

-A mas tardar mañana y si me realizo ahora mismo los de ADN, también pueden estar para mañana- dijo James- tengo unos muy buenos amigos en un laboratorio de confianza.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación, no sin entregarle la autorización y Tanya siguiéndolo.

-lo siento de verdad no quería lastimar a Edward, ni a ustedes, pero no voy a dejar a mi hija, voy a luchar por ella.-dijo James a los Cullen- sé que la quieren y ella a ustedes, nunca les voy a negar la entrada a mi casa si vía judicial me dan su custodia o si es al revés ustedes me permitan verla.

-mejor hablamos eso luego cuando la niña se encuentre bien- dijo Esme

-si James estaremos mañana por aquí- dijo Carlisle.

Todos salieron del despacho dejando a un pensativo James ya que su esposa esta de 8 meses de embarazo y el cual es de riesgo, al pensar en Victoria, sonrió sabe que tal vez se enoje al inicio pero lo va apoyar ya que ella esincreíblemente rápida, ágil y letal, con su cabello de un rojo parecido al color del fuego y de facciones y comportamiento felino, es un guerrera.

-Eddy, espera necesitamos hablar- grito Tanya siguiendo a Edward.

Él se detuvo y Tanya pensó que iban a hablar pero Edward se dio vuelta y con una voz letal de dijo- quédate fuera de mi vista o te atienes a las consecuencias.

Tanya se quedo callada y pensó en ir mejor a un hotel mientras se calmaba

Esme, Carlisle y Edward se encontraban en el despacho de James, esperándolo.

-discúlpenme por hacerlos esperarlos, los exámenes se demoraron pero ya los tengo conmigo.

-no te preocupes – dijo Carlisle

-bueno aquí los tienen- dijo James dándole a Edward ya que él ya los vio.

-eres compatible y es tu hija- dijo con voz neutra Edward.

-si – dijo James.

-quien va a operarla- pregunto Carlisle- y cuando va a ser,

-una colega nuestra que trabaja en Londres, la voy a llamar ahora mismo para que ella intervenga y creo que puede ser mañana mismo la operación.- dijo James

-entiendo, pero estas seguro que su colega podrá venir – dijo Carlisle

-si- dijo James seguro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Mi querida castaña te estaré eternamente agradecido por este gran favor- escucho Edward al ingresar al despacho de James, el cual estaba de espaldas y hablando por su móvil – te prometo que te contare todo cuando llegues.

-no pequeña nada de hoteles, se van a quedar en mi casa- dijo James luego de un silencio, que Edward imagino que era la contestación de la otra persona.

-Vic, no me podrá acompañar al aeropuerto a recogerlos pero estoy seguro que yo bastare- dijo Burlón James, luego de otro silencio- claro que ya le tengo un regalo para mi princesa y no te atrevas a decirme nada, la consentiremos siempre.

-Bueno castaña, nos vemos en la noche- dijo colgando y dándose vuelta, para encontrarse con Edward.

-Me disculpo por haber escuchado tu conversación James, pero me necesitaba hablar contigo a solas- dijo Edward

-entiendo- respondió

-no lo creo, pero bueno mejor será aclara todo para no estar y ni tener a mi familia en la incertidumbre de la situación con respecto a como se lo diremos a Elizabeth y de su custodia- dijo Edward.

- con decirle la verdad a la niña creo que seria decirle después del trasplante ya que lo psicológico a veces también afecta la recuperación de los pacientes y sinceramente tengo que hablar con mi esposa Vic- dijo preocupado- no se si la conoces o sabes que esta de 8 meses de embarazo pero fue un milagro que se embarace y el embarazo es de riesgo.

-entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que tu esposa de a luz para hablar de la custodia- dijo Edward feliz ya que tendría mas tiempo para estar con su niña.

-no, mañana mismo se lo diré- dijo James – antes de la intervención, ya que tendré que explicarle el reposo y la cicatriz.

-lo de la custodia que quieres tener de la niña será algo excesivo, a pesar de que ella no es mi hija, la quiero como tal y ella a mi también me quiere como su padre, por eso te propongo que Elizabeth se quede conmigo y mi familia, tu la podrás visitar cuando desees- dijo Edward algo desesperado

-como un amigo de la familia- contesto James serio- no lo creo, te pregunto Edward si tu descubres que tienes un hijo que te ocultaron deliberadamente que harías, mira yo estoy sacrificando mi matrimonio pero Elizabeth es mi hija y tal vez no me conoce y no existe un cariño entre nosotros, pero lo que tengo seguro que la niña estará bien conmigo y mi esposa la cuidara como si fuera también hija suya.

-no me puedes asegurar eso- respondió Edward- y en lo que me dices si algún día me ocurre lo que a ti estoy seguro que en primer lugar pondría el bienestar de mi hija

-tienes razón, por eso mismo no quiero que mi hija este cerca de Tanya ya que mira como pudo meter en la cabeza de una niña de 12 años que debe verse delgada por que es la moda, quiero que Elizabeth crezca como una niña normal- dijo con enojo James.

-mi matrimonio con Tanya termino el día de ayer- dijo Edward.

-tu padre me informo que no estas casado con Tanya, que solo conviven ya que tu estas casado con una mujer que te abandono y perdona por ser tan directo pero no entiendo – dijo James- ya que si no estas casado con Tanya talvez ni siquiera Elizabeth este registrada con tu apellido.

Edward algo avergonzado por la mentira que le hizo a sus padres ya que sus hermanas si conocen su verdadera situación, tuvo que contarle la verdad a James.

-es una larga historia pero en realidad estoy casado con Tanya y Elizabeth nació dentro del matrimonio, por lo que esta registrada como mi hija- dijo

-mmm, una mujer que no tiene una buena moral y un padre mentiroso, demonios amigo me la estas facilitando para quitártela, yo quiero protegerla pero con lo que tu padre me conto y lo que tu me informas ahora existen muchas irregularidades en tu hogar y si me dispongo investigar tu pasado talvez encuentre algo que determine ante un juez que la niña debe vivir conmigo- dijo James – ya que en relación de mi familia que a pesar del dinero que tengo y mi esposa cuenta con el suyo, tenemos una reputación intachable.

Edward sabe que James tiene razón y también tiene miedo que averigüe o trate de encontrar a Isabella ya que ella puede contar que la maltrataba y definitivamente perderá a Elizabeth y también decepcione a sus padres, en un momento olvido por que estaba ahí y pensó en Isabella, en la hermosa y pequeña Bella.

-Edward lo que yo quiero como ya te dije es ver por el bienestar de la niña y si es contigo que ella es feliz la dejaría junto a ti, pero informándole la verdad ante todo y si ella quiere conocerme lucharía contra ti o todos para que ella este conmigo- dijo James.

-esta bien, entonces esperemos hasta después de la operación y su recuperación- dijo Edward.

-disculpa Edward, si no me inmiscuyo pero quiero saber que va a pasar con Tanya- Pregunto James.

-no puedo hablar por todos en mi familia ya que mis hermanas se llevan muy bien con ella y mis padres y cuñados en cambio no la han querido nunca- respondió Edward- pero por mi parte ya empecé ayer con la demanda de divorcio.

-bueno no me referia a eso sino a ver como ella va a intervenir en la recuperación de la niña-

-a Tanya nunca le gusto venir al hospital y también Elizabeth no es muy pegada a su madre, creo que la niña no va a notar nada extraño cuando Tanya no venga a verla ya que te voy a pedir ayuda para no permitirle ingresar a ver a la niña- dijo Edward.

- si yo pensaba lo mismo ya que ella puede influenciarla o darle su versión de la historia- respondió James.

Ambos se despidieron, Edward salió de la oficina de James desolado ya que ve a su colega muy decidido en contarle la verdad a Elizabeth.

James se quedo en su oficina pensativo y con un conflicto de sentimientos pero sabe que no puede hacerse el loco con Elizabeth nunca se perdonaría el mismo.

-Mami, tengo hambre- escuche la vocecita de mi nena de 4 años

Saque de mi bolso un paquete de galletas de chocolate y se las di- toma amor.

-Ma, segura que estas bien- me pregunto mi hijo, al verme perdida en mis pensamientos.

-si mi amor- respondí dándole un beso en su mejilla

-ma si no quieres estar ahí, ayudas al Tio y nos regresamos inmediatamente- dijo mi niño precioso

-no amor estoy bien y nos quedaremos el tiempo que nos necesite tu tio, ya nadie puede hacernos daño- le acaricie su mejilla- mejor duerme es un viaje largo.

Más o menos en medio hora mi hijo se durmió con sus audífonos puestos y estaba segura que no me iba a escuchar por lo que me levante y me dirigí al asiento de atrás.

-Tengo miedo de encontrarme con alguno de ellos – dijo al momento de sentarme cerca de María y Jane mis amigas que se convirtieron en mis hermanas.

- Lo sabemos, pero como le dijiste al guapo Joven que tienes de hijo, ya nadie va a poder hacerles daño- dijo Jane

-si amiga, legalmente no pueden hacer nada en relación a los niños y emocionalmente lo dudo mucho – respondió María- ya que lo mejor es enfrentarlos y tener el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado.

-Isa, cariño ya no esta sola- dijo Alec –nos tienes a nosotros y siempre te vamos apoyar y cuidar.

-gracias- respondí y regrese a mi asiento junto a los mejores regalos que la vida me dio y luego me dormí tranquila

-te acompaño amor- rogué a mi esposo

-no cariño, mejor espéranos aquí por favor – le pedi a mi terca esposa

-James amor, ya estoy aburrida de estar encerrada en la casa- reclamo Vicky.

-Amor, sabes que es por el bien de este campeón- dijo James al acariciarle el vientre de 8 meses.

-Ok, pero los traes inmediatamente a casa cariño- dijo Vicky- los extraño

-si amor – le conteste dándole un beso con todo el amor que le tengo .

-Isa, segura que el rubio va a venir por nosotros – pregunto María algo enojada ya que estábamos esperando como 30 minutos la llegada de James y los niños estaban cansados del viaje.

-Segura, pero mejor será tomar un taxi e irnos a un hotel, talvez se le presento algo en el hospital- respondió

Estamos todos realmente cansados sobretodo los niños ya que el vuelo de Londres a New York fue largo y aquí estoy de nuevo en mi país natal el país que pensé nunca volver pero por mi querido amigo James regrese pero no sola sino con mi hijo Anthony de 15 años todo un adolescente, idéntico a su padre su cabello cobrizo, su altura y rasgos faciales y sus ojos verdes y mi pequeña Vanessa de 4 añitos con una personalidad fuerte, inteligente, astuta y muy hermosa. Tiene las mismas características faciales y el mismo color de cabello que Edward, pero tiene el mismo cabello rizado que su abuelo Charlie y los ojos marrones de su madre. Mis amigos que se han convertido en mi familia ellos que estuvieron conmigo estos 5 años, los cuales ahora los observo primero están los mellizos Volturi; Jane que es muy pequeña, tiene el pelo marrón muy corto y claro. Muy delgada y con una figura andrógena. Tiene una cara demasiado bonita para una niña. Tiene grandes ojos, labios carnosos y una voz de niña, pero con sus 26 años, tiene un gran espíritu de lucha y nunca se deja de nadie; Alec, alto, de ojos color color gris azulado , es de piel blanca parecida al marfil y su cabello es castaño y un poco largo no le gusta lucir de cabello corto, y labios carnosos, ambos solteros: María una mujer muy guapa de piel cobriza y pelo largo, recto y de color negro, divorciada con un hijo de 5 años, llamado Aron muy lindo y vivaz. Con ellos me recupere físicamente y emocionalmente, en este tiempo que me toco reconstruirme no solo por mis hijos sino por mi misma.

-mmm… ósea que ya se iban…- escuchamos una voz masculina

-Padrino- grito Vanessa

-mi consentida – dijo James abrazándola con ternura

-un minuto mas y nos íbamos- dijo enojada Jane.

-si lo que digas enana- dijo divertido James por el enojo de María y de Jane.

-Esta vez es enserio ya nos íbamos- dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

-lo siento de verdad me costó convencer a Vicky que no podía venir y el trafico me retraso – dijo James disculpándose.

-ok, tío pero ya vamos por que los enanos ya están cansados –dijo Anthony.

Todos recogimos nuestro equipaje y nos fuimos a su cas en donde nos esperaba Victoria.

Al llegar a casa de James y Victoria, colocamos a los niños en sus habitaciones para que descansen y nos reunimos en la sala para que James nos explique la situación del porque el no puede realizar la operación de medula en la niña de 12 años.

-no es que me alegre de que estemos juntos, pero creo que merecemos saber porque deseabas que Isa, venga de rápidamente al país que ella no deseaba pisar- dijo serio Alec

-si amor todavía no entiendo porque tu no puedes operar a la niña- dijo Victoria confundida

James respiro profundamente y dijo- amor no creas que no he confiado en ti por favor ya que lo que les voy a decir recién me entere y te ido que escuches todo con calma y hasta el final.

Todos en la habitación estaban preocupados y no solo por lo que va a decir James sino por Victoria ya que su embarazo es de riesgo.

James les conto todo lo de Tanya, Elizabeth y lo de los Cullen, dejando a Isabella sorprendida y a un Anthony perplejo ya que a pesar de que ellos conocen su historia no saben el nombre ni el apellido del desgraciado de Edward. Jane, Alec y María observaban las reacciones de Victoria.

Victoria hizo lo que le pidió su esposo y lo escucho hasta que termino su historia sin interrumpirlo.

-y esa es la razón que te pedi que vengas castaña- dijo James- amor estas bien

-si James, amor no te preocupes estoy bien- le respondio al verlo sufriendo y preocupado por ella- amor lo de la niña ocurrió hace muchos años y te apoyo en lo que tu decidas o desees.

- no amor no es lo que yo decida sino lo que ambos decidamos – dijo abrazándola.

-bueno lo primero es la operación de la niña ya veremos luego- dijo Victoria

-la situación legal yo te ayudo rubio- dijo maria.

-gracias- respondió James.

-mami, sino quieres operar y si quieres nos podemos ir ahora mismo despertamos a Vanessa y nos vamos- dijo Anthony serio, mirando a su madre, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-no, amor sobretodo soy doctor y es mi deber como tal- dijo seria- James debes informarle a la familia Cullen que yo voy a ser la que va a operar a Elizabeth.

-por que castaña- pregunto James.

-por que ese desgraciado de Edward Cullen es mi padre- resondio enojado Anthony.

-Amor calmate y si James esa es la razón talvez ellos no desen que yo opere a la niña- respondio Isabella.

Todos se llenaron de ira contra los Cullen y James dijo- castaña no importa lo que ellos quieran tu vas a operar a Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que se realizo el trasplante de medula, en este tiempo los Cullen no se han encontrado con Bella en ninguna de las revisiones que tenido que hacerle a Elizabeth lo que pensaba que era el destino pero estaba bien ya que no sabia como reaccionar cuando los vea.**

**Victoria ya le faltaba una semana para que de a luz en una cesaría programada por lo que estaba en absoluto reposo.**

**James ya estabas recuperado de la donación de medula pero no volvió a trabajar por estar al cuidado de su esposa ya que conoce lo terca que es y se aburre sola en la casa con su reposo, sin embargo una vez a la semana va a visitar a Elizabeth al hospital para ver su avance.**

**James, su esposa y sus amigos estaban descansado en la casa del primero los niños jugaban tranquilamente en el patio y Anthony estaba en la computadora conversando con sus amigos, hasta que sonó el celular de James el cual al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamo contesto inmediatamente.**

**-****Cullen que sucede?- ****pregunto sin saludarlo ya que desde que descubrió quien era Edward lo trataba con frialdad y lo llamaba por su apellido, Bella que se encontraba por ahí sintió un estremecimiento y Anthony se enojo.**

**Edward ya acostumbrado al cambio pero algo extrañado por el mismo contesto con formalidad -****creo que Eli tienen una infección ya que tiene fiebre y esta con nauseas, pero no me permiten revisarla las enfermeras ya que yo no llevo el caso y por qué soy su padre, por lo que necesitamos que llames a tu colega que lleva el caso-****sin ninguna curiosidad ni nada ya que estaba preocupado por su hija**

**James miro a Bella y esta entendió inmediatamente que sucedía y que ya era hora de enfrentarse con los Cullen por lo que asintió**

**-En unos minutos estamos ahí- ****respondió ya que ni loco la dejaba ir sola aunque se iba preocupado por la salud de la niña.**

**- Elizabeth se puso mal y tenemos que ir a ver que sucede –****aviso a todos**

**Alec, Jane y María se levantaron de sus lugares sin decir nada y se acercaron al armario y sacaron sus chaquetas.**

**-****bueno muévanse- ****dijo María a James y Bella- ****no nos miren así que ni locos te vamos a dejar que te enfrentes a esos sola Isa.**

**Bella solo los miro y se acercó a ellos y el abrazo nunca pensó encontrar unos amigos como ellos ya que los Cullen la desilusionaron totalmente .**

**Anthony también se estaba poniendo de pie pero James se puso frente de él y le dijo- ****sé que quieres ir pero no podemos dejar a los niños solos y menos llevarlos, Vic no puede estar al pendiente de ellos.**

**Anthony lo miro al que es una figura paterna para el y un apoyo incondicional de su familia suspiro y resignado asintió u le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre.**

**Bella se calmo cuando su hijo acepto quedarse ya que no quería que se enfrente con su Edward después de todo es su padre.**

**-****Tranquilo ellos la van a cuidar ya no están solos- ****dijo Victoria acercándose al adolecente y dándole un abrazo como podía por su enorme vientre**

**-****si sé que ellos la cuidaran, pero yo también ya la puedo defender y no quiero que nadie le haga daño****, ****por que cuando era niño nunca la pude ayudar y muchos de los golpes y humillaciones que recibió por ese hombre fueron por mi culpa pero ella nunca se quejaba cuando los recibía, nunca me guardo rencor y siempre me daba una sonrisa a pesar de tener dolores por ellos- ****dijo con la voz entrecortada.**

**Vic solo lo dejo desahogarse con ella, sintió un poco de malestar en su vientre pero lo dejo pasar.**

**Los Cullen estaban en la sala de espera preocupados por Elizabeth y también esperando a James con el doctor que lleva el caso de la niña.**

**Carlisle esta intrigado por saber quien era la persona que opero a su nieta y al igual que Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet agradecerle por los cuidados que le da ya que la niña siempre les cuenta de lo buena persona que es.**

**Edward estaba al alejado de ellos preocupado por su hija aunque no de sangre pero si de corazón ya que el desde que le colocaron en sus brazos la adoro.**

**-****Hola familia- ****saludo Tanya ingresando a la sala sin notar los rostros preocupados, los cuales se convirtieron en muecas de enojo por parte de Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme.**

**Alice y Rose solo se pusieron incomodas ya que ellas llamaron a Tanya para que visite a la niña porque sabían que los demás no iban a estar en esa tarde pero por que la niña se empeoro todos se quedaron.**

**-¿****Qué haces aquí?-****pregunto Edward con furia, sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella, James y de Alec ya que María y Jane se quedaron estacionando el auto de James y estos se adelantaron.**

**-****vengo a visitar a mi hija- ****respondió **

**-****sabes muy bien que tienes prohibida la entrada y además Eli nunca a preguntado por ti- ****dijo Edward**

**-****eso no es lo que me dijeron mis queridas cuñadas- ****respondió lanzando de cabeza a Alice y Rose **

**Edward y los demás solo las fulminaron con la mirada **

**-****así que con permiso voy a ver a mi hija- ****dijo pasando a los Cullen para ingresar a la habitación de Eli, pero justo salió una enfermera y mirando a Bella.**

**-****Dra. Swan que buena que ya llego se ha podido controlar la fiebre, pero las nauseas todavía siguen-****dijo la enfermera profesionalmente, haciendo que todos miren a Bella.**

**Esme y Carlisle la vieron arrepentidos, Tanya con odio, Alice no sabia que sentía, Rose también con odio y Jasper y Emmet que no la conocían solo sintieron la tensión del lugar.**

**-****Buenas tardes- ****saluda Bella y sin darles la oportunidad de decir o hacer algo ingreso a la habitación de la niña seguida de la enfermera.**

**Tanya se puso histérica y le reclamo a Edward-****por que permitiste que ****esa zorra operara a mi hija.**

**-el no sabia quien opero a Elizabeth- ****respondió James que se sentó tranquilamente en una de los sillones del lugar junto a Alec.**

**-****no vamos a decirles nada mas - ****dijo Alec fríamente**

**Pasaron unos 10 minutos en los cuales James solo abrió la boca para llamar a seguridad e informar que Tanya debía salir del lugar.**

**Jane ingreso a la sala cuando sacaban a Tanya, ignoro a los Cullen y se sentó junto a su hermano.**

**-****y la morena- ****pregunto Alec**

**-****se quedo llamando a Vic para ver como están los niños- ****respondió.**

**Pasaron otros 10 minutos y salió bella con la enfermera a la cual le daba indicaciones a lo que James, Alec y Jane se levantaron y fueron hacia ella se colocaron junto a ella como protegiéndola a lo que Bella tomando aire se acercó a los Cullen seguida de sus amigos y sin darles oportunidad de hablar empezó ella con tono frio.**

**-****señores, la paciente tuvo una infección, pero en estos momentos esta controlada, esto se debe a que ella esta todavía débil por las quimioterapias que recibió antes de la donación de medula y en estos momentos se limitarán las visitas a la menor para que no existan causa para una nueva infección ya que sus defensas son muy bajas.**

**-no puedes impedir que visitemos a mi sobrina- ****dijo altanera Rosalie.**

**-no se les va a impedir ver a la niña solo que desde este momento serán menos horas por día par el bienestar de ella y los doctores que tienen en su familia señora pueden dar fe a lo que he dicho.- ****respondió Bella dejando callada a Rosalie ya que Carlisle y Edward asintieron.**

**-****Bella…. ****Trato de hablar Esme pero en ese momento ingreso María rápidamente a la sala y pálida sin fijarse en los Cullen se dirigió a James.**

**-****No puedo ponerme en contacto con Anthony- ****al escuchar el nombre del hijo de Bella, Edward ase enfureció porque ahí estaba lo que nunca podría perdonar a Bella su traición y la vida de ese mocoso.** ** – ****ni con Vic, no contestan sus celulares ni en la casa.**

**James se puso pálido ya que la única razón de que ellos no contestaran sus teléfonos era que se adelantara el parto de Victoria.**

**Alice y Jasper también estaban pálidos cuando ingreso María, pero nadie lo noto.**

**-****si eso mismo pienso que se le adelantó el parto a Vic y lo peor que Tony esta solo con Nessi y Aron- ****dijo María muy preocupada.**

**-****tranquilos él sabe que hacer en esa situación y cuando sea oportuno para él se pondrá en contacto con nosotros-****respondió Bella y como si hubiese sido invocado el celular de Bella empezó a sonar la cual al ver que se trataba de su hijo contesto rápidamente.**

**-****amor, donde están?- p****regunto Bella pensando que era Anthony.**

**-****mmm… que hermoso suena eso de sus hermosos labios, cariño-****respondió una voz masculina ronca y sensual del otro lado, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo de Bella.**

**-****pensé que era Anthony- ****respondió Bella rápido haciendo que Jane, Alec y James la miraran intrigados para saber con quien hablaba pero ese sonrojo les daba una pista.**

**-****que mala nena, no me trates así ya que no nos hemos visto desde hace unos tres meses y que te extrañado cada día- ****dijo la voz y bella cada vez estaba mas roja.**

**-****que haces con el celular de mi hijo?- ****cambio de tema bella**

**-****ahh, veras querida por extrañarte tanto vine de visita y como sabia que estabas en la casa del Rubio los fui a ver ya que sabia que no les molestaría y ohh sorpresa me encuentro un caos total a una mujer gritando de dolor por los dolores de parto al campeón llamando una ambulancia y tratando de calmar a ese par diablillos que estaba cuidando y cuando me vio al abrir la puerta me dejo al cargo de ese par diablillos bueno mi princesa no tanto, él se va con Vic en la ambulancia dejándome el nombre del hospital y creo que estas ahí y que ya llegan en nos 10 minutos y que el rubio los espere en la entrada a recibir los lindos insultos que le grita su querida esposa y en estos momentos estoy hablando con el manos libres para que no me mates tu ni la morena por irresponsable y los niños están con sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad, estamos siguiendo la ambulancia así que nena nos vemos en unos minutos- ****y colgó sin dejarle decir nada a Bella.**

**-****Isa nos podrías decir con quien hablas y que te dijo?- ****pregunto Alec.**

**Sacándola de su estupor y con una sonrisa tierna le dijo a James- ****Vic esta de camino llegan en unos minutos y que la esperes en la puerta o te vas a enterar quien es ella-****a lo que James salió corriendo ocasionando la risa de sus amigos.**

**-****esa mujer lo tiene bien amarrado- ****se burlo Alec.**

**-****Vic viene sola en la ambulancia?-****pregunto María a Bella preocupada por los pequeños.**

**-****no viene Anthony con ella y los niños vienen en el auto de- ****antes de decir el nombre se sonrojo y con eso sus amigos ya sabían con quien vienen los peques.**

**-****espero que esta vez si les ponga el cinturón y no los deje ir delante o lo mato- ****dijo Jane furioso recordando lo que hizo en una ocasión cuando los niños apenas tenían 3 años.**

**-****me aseguro que si están seguros y que estaban detrás de la ambulancia- ****dijo Bella.**

**Ya están Bella y sus amigos por salir del lugar y seguir ignorando a los Cullen cuando María y Jane vio a Jasper y a Alice.**

**-****mira Mary nos encontramos de nuevo con la pequeña zorra roba maridos estúpidos y padre irresponsable-****sin responder María se acercó a Alice rápido y la tumbo al piso de un fuerte puñetazo.**

**-esa me la debías zorra, no me importo que te llevaras a mi marido cuando estuve en el hospital perdiendo a nuestro hijo por que sinceramente es una basura pero que gritaras a un niño de 2 años y trataras de golpear nunca te voy a perdonar y te lo digo delante de tus padres no te acerques a mi hijo por que soy capaz de matarte y tu tampoco aunque dudo mucho que lo quieras ver si en estos años lo has ignorado –****dijo María saliendo del lugar seguida de Bella, Jane y Alec.**

**-****es un hermoso varón-****dijo James a su amigos, ahijada, sobrinos postizo.**

**Todos se acercaron y lo abrazaron felicitaron.**


End file.
